A Hero's Tears
by MacGyverMagic
Summary: A lot happened to Harry. This story tells of his breakdown just after book 4. Spoilers!


A HERO'S TEARS A HARRY POTTER FANFIC  
  
BY MACGYVERMAGIC  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his friends are a creation of J.K. Rowling. I do not own them. She does.  
  
Author's note: This story was originally meant to be a Word Contest Fic for the column "As the Pawn Thwaps". Unfortunately, Rb, the columnist, decided not to have a contest when I sent this in, so I decided to post it on my own account. By the way, you should really go and read that column when you are finished here. Finally, I want to say a big 'thank you' to the guys at Shirley Holmes Central, the people at the 7th heaven fanfic message board where I used to post, and everyone else I forgot to mention. You people inspire me to keep writing!  
  
The story is set early in Harry's fifth year. Everyone who hasn't read all four of the books might want to stay clear of this. There are some spoilers. Happy reading! ***  
  
"Password?"  
  
Hermione answered immediately. " Fishweed." The fat lady gave a sympathetic nod and let the two young Gryffindors enter the common room.  
  
"What do you reckon is up with Harry?" Ron asked. "I mean, I did see him this morning, but he wasn't at breakfast and that's not like him at all."  
  
"I don't know," Hermione answered, "but I think we better check on him."  
  
The freckled, red-haired boy, walked past the fire and up the stairs to the boy's dorms with Hermione following close behind. When he reached the door, he looked at Hermione again, this time with an accusing look in his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is a BOYS dorm. You're a girl."  
  
"Oh, shut up, will you? This could be an emergency. Do you see a sign anywhere that says: 'NO HERMIONES ALLOWED'?" She left very little time for Ron to answer. "I don't think so. For all we know Harry could be dying in there. Let's just forget the rules and see what's going on!"  
  
Hermione and 'forget the rules'? Ron was shocked. Hermione rarely disregarded rules, although she did do it more frequently now then when they first met. Ron decided there was no time to argue. He opened the door and slowly entered the room.  
  
"Harry?" There was no answer. "It's me, Ron" Hermione shot a glare at him. ". and Hermione . Are you OK?"  
  
They heard a very soft voice - and maybe some sobbing - coming from Harry's bed. The two friends found him lying on it looking through a photo album.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?"  
  
"No, I'm not." He looked up from the album and looked Ron straight in the eyes. "People are dying because of me. First mum and dad, now Cedric. If it goes on at this rate all the people I care about will die before I graduate. What use is our magic against the dark powers of Voldemort?" His tear-stained eyes shifted to look at Hermione, who shuddered when she heard the name of the evil wizard.  
  
"You can't mean that, Harry." Ron said - almost yelling. "What would've happened to Ginny if you hadn't been there to help? And what about Buckbeak and Sirius? You have to confront . You-Know-Who, for everyone's sake. Who knows what would happen if you just gave up? You'd just let him do what he wants. That would be unforgivable!"  
  
Hermione sat down next to a sad and miserable Harry.  
  
"I'm sure you'll defeat him, Harry. You won't lose, because you're a great wizard." She looked at him with a tiny hint of love. "You've got the courage. Every other 15-year-old would run if they'd ever come face to face with an evil wizard." She paused. "You didn't."  
  
Ron sat down on Harry's other side. "And you'll have me. I'm your friend and I'll always help you."  
  
Hermione gave a faint smile. "Me too." Harry still remained silent.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Ron pleaded, "Don't give up. Just follow your heart and do what's right for all of us."  
  
Suddenly Harry spoke. "You're right," he said with a soft - yet determined - voice, "I can't let him get away with everything he's done. I WILL defeat him."  
  
Ron smiled. "That's it Harry! Go for it!"  
  
But his smile soon faded. A sound behind him scared the living daylights out of him. Harry cracked a small smile. It was Crookshanks. Hermione stood up from the bed and went over to the energetic cat and picked it up. Crookshanks purred with pleasure.  
  
"Hello, beauty. Let's get you downstairs, OK?" She turned around to the boys. "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?"  
  
***  
  
Because of his terrific friends, Harry managed to forget about his problems and have a wonderful day. Something which probably had some more positive effects on him. For the first time in years he could sleep and dream about his parents without waking up all sweaty and scared. The nightmare about Voldemort killing his parents was gone. Instead he dreamed about an angel in an intense white place full of peace. Only one single tear fell on his pillow that night, when he realised the angel was his mother.  
  
THE END 


End file.
